


The Sweetness of Revenge

by Lillian_Shepherd



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Implied Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Shepherd/pseuds/Lillian_Shepherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of '1796 Broadway', Tiberius Stone receives unexpected visitors.</p><p>This comment fic was written because several of us didn't think that rainproof and teaberryblue had been nasty enough to Tiberius Stone in their (very) long epistolary fic <i>1796 Broadway</i> (What, you haven't read it? Go and do so.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetness of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



Tiberius Stone was chuckling as he made his way into his study. All he needed to do now was to call Tony and—

There were two people standing in front of him, dressed in black jeans and black t-shirts. With a shock, Ty recognised Captain America and the woman who had pretended to be Tony's girl friend.

"You really ought to have stayed out Avengers' affairs," Captain America said. "You're known by your associates. We've dealt with them. You're next."

Ty laughed. "You won't do anything to me. It's against your principles."

"True, but it's not against hers," Captain America said, nodding towards the woman.

Ty almost laughed. The woman was six inches shorter than he was, and slightly built. She couldn't—

Her foot hit his jaw with bone shattering force. He screamed, and fell towards the floor, even as her fist drove into his groin.

He could not hold back his tears, or his moans.

They were ignored.

"You hacked in?" Captain America said.

"Yes." That was the woman.

"Dump his stock on the market."

"Already done. His brokers have instructions to sell. They're asking for confirmation. I've just given it to them."

"Now fry all his systems," Captain America ordered. A large hand gripped Ty's throat. "If I ever hear your name again, I'll forget my principles. As for Tony..."

Ty tried to protest, to say that Tony was his, would not forgive this...

"He knows," the Captain said, as if he had understood each bubbling half-word. "He already knows."

"Are you going to call an ambulance?" the woman asked.

"Would he call one for us?"

"Guess not." There was no emotion in the woman's voice. "Good night, Mr Stone. Have a pleasant evening." 

The last thing he heard was the door closing.


End file.
